Dated
by accia1199
Summary: She fell, tumbling down an endless path, no direction in sight no shining light to guide her empty heart. The sun glooming in a corner, the moon laughing, no honor.


**Tornadoes : CHASER 1:** **Alice in Wonderland**

 **(word) effervescent - enthusiastic or giving bubbles or fizzy or bubbly**

 **(object) tea leaves**

 **(word) gamble**

 **AN: Instead of using wonderland, i tried to make this about reality and choice (delusions and suffering as well). Two major parts of Alice In Wonderland.**

 **I realize that this isn't the most obviously inspired Alice In Wonderland Story but i hope that the influence is at least a little bit understandable.**

 _She fell, tumbling down an endless path, no direction in sight no shining light to guide her empty heart._

 _The sun glooming in a corner,_

 _the moon laughing,_

 _no honor._

 _-ABN (9thAugust2016-11:15)_

Nothing was normal anymore, everything messed up. Her marriage was a sham, her body a home for scars, her mind a ground for fears and her children were the victims of her unforsaken choices.

She had, had enough.

Her body ached with pain and desire, desire for a new beginning. Ron had beaten her black and blue for the last time. She needed to leave. She would leave.

Today.

Her children would come with her. They had to, she couldn't leave them with Ron, he wasn't above causing them harm.

She knew what she had to do.

 _Dated …_

 _Ron is amazing! He is not at all like how he was when we were children. He is kind and mature and frankly brilliant!_

 _Today, on the anniversary of the war we mourn those we have lost but we are also celebrating the joy we have given each other._

 _Ron is taking me to a peace parade, a street full of effervescent people celebrating the joy of victory and not the pain of loss_

 _I can't wait!_

 _-HG_

 _Dated…_

 _Today at the peace parade there was a tea leaf reader. She predicted that bad things are going to happen. I honestly can't fathom what makes people believe in fools like her. Divination is a hoax and I hope one-day people can learn how to depend on themselves and not tea leaves._

 _-HG_

 _Dated…_

 _George killed himself. He left a note saying that he couldn't bear a life without Fred._

 _He took a poison called Eratomite. He was dead the second he consumed it and there was no way of reviving him._

 _I will never forget the shadows that fell on Ron's face._

 _-HG_

 _Dated…_

 _Ron's taken over_ _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ _._

 _Something is wrong with him though,_

 _he isn't talking to me anymore._

 _He is barely talking to anyone._

 _Everyone is grieving, but Ron…_

 _He is just blocking everyone out._

 _-HG_

 _Dated…_

 _Molly suggested Ron and I get Married. We've only dated a year, but I think she's right and Ron, he seems to want this too._

 _-HG_

 _Dated…_

 _Ron and I got married today._

 _He smiled and said he loves me, like he used to before George and my heart danced with joy._

 _-HW_

 _Dated…_

 _I'm pregnant!_

 _The doctors say it's a baby girl!_

 _Ron's ecstatic and so is everyone in the family, I am going to be the best mother I can for this baby and I know Ron will be the best dad._

 _-HW_

 _Dated…_

 _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ _is doing terribly._

 _Ron's not being able to make any profits, and he has started drinking._

 _Baby Rose is 2 now and a little boy is on the way._

 _-HW_

 _Dated…_

 _Little baby Hugo, he has his father's eyes, smile, hair, everything! But, Ron didn't even come to the hospital to see him._

 _Today he shuts down_ _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ _._

 _-HW_

 _Dated…_

 _Nothing's normal anymore. Hugo is 3 months old. Rose is 2 and a half. Ron, he hit me today._

 _He was drunk and he apologized when realized what he'd done but, the look he gave me told me that something is truly and terribly wrong with him._

 _He isn't the boy I loved and he isn't the man I married._

 _-HW_

 _Dated…_

 _The beatings didn't end. Ron isn't earning any more, instead he gambles and drinks._

 _He lives of me and our 'compensation'/ reward money from the war._

 _Things have never been this bad._

 _Harry invited us for dinner today and Ron said I was busy so I couldn't come, when in truth my bruises are too obvious to hide._

 _I haven't talked to Harry or Ginny for a long time now. I don't know anything anymore._

 _HW_

 _Dated…_

 _I can't take this anymore._

 _I think Rose has started to realize that something is wrong with her mommy and daddy._

 _I have to end this._

 _I have to leave,_

 _-HW_

Hermione Weasley packed her bags. Hermione Weasley packed her children's bags.

She washed her face, cleaned her wounds and waited till Ron had left for the pub.

She had taken enough money and she had written a letter to Harry and Ginny, she had written a letter to Molly and Arthur and she had even written one to Ron.

But, as she woke her children, and readied to leave something in her head snapped.

They couldn't leave. There was no escape. She would always be a broken woman, her wounds would never close, her scars would always hurt and she would never heal. She would always be a broken mother; how would she provide for them? How could she love Hugo with his blue eyes and red hair that reminded her so much of Ron?

There was no escape.

No do-over.

No way out.

Except one.

They found them in the children's room. Hermione had strangled her children and consequently stabbed herself.

They found a note and a picture.

The picture was of Ron and Hermione's wedding day. The moments of two newlyweds with hopes of a better life, and new beginnings.

The note read,

 _I lived a life I never expected to live. I dreamed to be brilliant and happy and I was for some time, but it faded away. ALL GOOD things fade away._

 _Ron, I love you but continuing to pretend that we live a happy life is a game I don't want to play._

 _I have taken the children with me._

 _Ron, I wish I could have talked to you,_

 _Ron, I wish you would have talked to me._

 _I wish things didn't turn out this way._

 _I wish George were alive._

 _I wish…_

 _I am sorry Harry, I am sorry Molly, but you didn't know and you couldn't have._

 _This was the only way._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hope You liked it! If you did please review and if you didn't please review ! :O :)_**

 ** _-A_**


End file.
